


Accuracy

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2017 [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cosplay, Drabble, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Modern!AU. Ezio might actually sue someone over this. It’s theprincipleof the thing.





	

The picture had lied.

“This is _not_ what the picture showed!” Ezio hissed, turning the costume around in his hands. “Altair’s outfit is nothing like this!”

Federico snickered. “The internet is made of lies, little brother. This is why I told you to just get mom to help you make it yourself.”

“I’m gonna sue them. This is something you sue over, right? Misrepresentation of product?”

Federico slapped a hand over his eyes.

“It’s the _principle_ of the thing!” Ezio squawked.

“Suave ladies man at night,” Federico muttered as his brother continued ranting, “Assassin’s Creed fanboy at night. Dio aiutami.”

 

-End

 


End file.
